pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Of The Islands (Pocket God Forums)
The Battle of the Islands was originally the biggest competition that has ever been organized on the Pocket God Forums. This competition consisted of 8 separate challenges (only 4 of which were finished), in which sixteen members divided into five teams indirectly competed with each other to win points. Sadly, the challenge ended prematurely on Saturday, September 17, 2011 at about 9:30:00 PM GMT. Origin, History, and Organization The entire competition was devised and organized by BanTheCow. Islands In this competition, sixteen members were divided into five separate teams, reresenting all of the islands in Pocket God iOS, excluding the island of Misfit Crossovers and God Island. Each island has three members apiece, except for a special case in Rock Island. Here are the members of each island: *Sand Island: Saintsalive, Manchita1, Martin *Rock Island: Gregory, Rockstar599, FusionFall123, Ninjamonkey3 *Graveyard Island: Ikk, RainbowFirebird, Caleb300buzz *Ice Island: Tigermouse, Jamesbond007, Arikags *Ape Island (sic): Weebler, SuperPygmy, Natiscool Team Leaders Each team has a leader who paves the way for the other members. The leader is responsible for keeping the team orderly and submitting completed work. These are the team leaders for the five teams: Manchita1, Gregory, Ikk, Tigermouse, Weebler. No team leader has ever been impeached. A Government? For a short time, the members of the Forums joked about politics in their teams, seeing as how there are leaders. The three islands with the most political fun poked at them are Rock Island, Graveyard Island, and Ape Island. The leader of Rock Island, Gregory, joked about how Rock Island was a democracy because of how much power Rockstar599, then the only other member of Rock Island, had over him, with the right to veto, suggest, vote, impeach, and even boot Gregory out of the team at his own discretion. Ikk, the leader of Graveyard Island, was once considered the leader of a "monarchy" because he set "laws" for his fellow team members, like "abolishing" the "slavery" of Zombie Pygmies. Probably the largest and longest running jab in the stomach is the "dictatorship" of Ape Island. Started by bored Gregory, he joked that Ape Island had no members because it was a dictatorship. Weebler pricked up his ears and joined Ape Island with the lazy hope of becoming a dictator. After self-proclaiming himself the ruler of Ape Island (I rule this land! With an IRON FIST!), he set strict laws and renamed his land "Weebler Island". Immediately, the empty slots of Ape Island Weebler Island were filled by SuperPygmy and Natiscool. Afterwards, Weebler established complete supremacy of Ape Island Weebler Island, "forcing" SuperPygmy to work in the "Comeback Department" and Natiscool to work at an unknown job. Ape Island Weebler Island is a perfect example of how a small, innocent idea can suddenly put a dazed person into a position of ultimate power and control. The Mystery of Fusion/Silent Ari/Banning Nat As shown above, Rock Island had four members instead of the usual three. FusionFall123, one of the intended members of Rock Island, was mostly inactive and did not join Rock Island. Therefore, Gregory and Rockstar599 were forced to complete the first three challenges on their own. A few days after Challenge #1 ended, Rockstar599 and Gregory unanimously decided to boot FusionFall123 out of the group. Ninjamonkey3, who almost missed the competition, replaced FusionFall123 as the third member of Rock Island. However, although Ninjamonkey3 joined just after Challenge #1 was completed, severe technical difficulties mean that Ninjamonkey3 would not parlticipate at all in the challenges until it was too late. Additionally, during the competition, Arikags withdrew from Ice Island and the competition because of time constraints. He did not participate in the later challenges, but he worked hard and produced amazing results in the time he was in. Sometime near the end of the contest, Natiscool was suspended for 10 days. He did not receive any recognition or prize for his numerous contributions. God Powers Throughout the challenges, God Powers can be used. There are two God Powers per team by default, another could be won from completing a challenge within a challlenge, and five more are available in the Oogle Shop. Default God Power 1: Double Up All islands start out with one Double Up God Power. When used, it will double the amount of points earned in any challenge. There are 5 of these in circulation, and none of them have been used... yet. Default God Power 2: Extend All islands also start out with one Extend God Power. With the sole exception of pressure challenges, this God Power will extend the amount of time given for a particular challenge. There are 5 in circulation, and none of them have been used... yet. Oogle Shop God Power 1 (600 Oogles): Forfeit For the hearty price of 600 Oogles, any island can buy a "Forfeit" God Power. If all members of a team simply cannot attend or finish a challenge's minimal requirements, then this God Power will negate all penalties that may be bestowed. Five Forfeits were available in the shop. A single Forfeit God Power was bought by Rock Island, and the other four were trashed. Earnable God Power 1: Double Up In Challenge #4, completing the seventh riddle without cheating will net the team a fresh God Power as well as the usual bonus. Only Ice Island has earned this God Power. Challenges So far, five challenges have been issued, and a sixth one has leaked. The Scoreboard Currently, Ice Island has temporarily won the rivalry with Weebler Island Ape Island, Rock Island has also temporarily triumphed over Graveyard Island in their intense rivalry, and Sand Island is receiving facepalms. The Scoreboard: http://s3.zetaboards.com/Pocket_God_Forums/topic/7516285/1/ Challenge 1 - Team Leader The first challenge was to choose a leader for an island. All of the islands chose a sastisfactory team leader, thus winning two points apiece. Challenge 2 - Logo and Motto In this challenge, all teams created a motto and a logo for their island. If a team creates both a logo and a motto, then 5 points will be awarded. The two best logos and the two mottos received an extra 2 points, so 9 points were at stake. All islands created a satisfactory logo and motto, except for Sand Island. Therefore, all islands won the default 5 points, while Sand Island received 0 points but no penalty. Weebler Island won both awards convincingly, earning a staggering 9 points. Ice Island created a superb motto, "chill out", winning an extra 2 points for their team. Although Sand Island failed to create a motto, their logo was a classic favorite, netting them a respectable 2 points for this challenge. Entries Sand Island Motto: N/A Rock Island Motto: "Rock Island - the refuge of the T-rex. Let's rock!" Ice Island Motto: "Chill Out" Graveyard Island Motto: "Death and despair are best served to the losers." Weebler Island Motto: "Eating Mankey Stew since 2011." Challenge 3 - Naked Pygmies! All teams are expected to create at least one Pygmy. In this challenge, a template of a Pygmy is shown, and teams can create up to three Facebook Pygmies. No matter how many Pygmies are submitted, 4 points by default can be awarded. The three best Pygmies, as decided by BanTheCow, earned 2 extra points apiece. The three best Pygmies were Doctor Locketopus (Sand Island), Father Fishmas (Ice Island), and Frankenpygmy (Weebler Island). Entries These are the entries for every team. Sand Island Doctor Locketopus (Winner) Doctor Locketopus is the pygmy incarnation of the famous evil mastermind/dumbshark Locketopus. He is part pygmy, part octopus, part Locke, and all evil. He waits in his lair on the moon in his sushi skirt for a chance at revenge on Pocket God Forums... Rock Island Cody Cody is a wild and energetic Pygmy. He is generous, but stubborn. Cody is a born leader; he has led troops of Pygmies to fight dangers and settle matters. Cody is always serious, keeping his tribe in check. He also has a short temper, and he is renowned among his tribe for his stunning acts of benevolence and malevolence. However, Cody is also caring and generous, and knows how to treat other Pygmies. He dons jeans and a sheriff's shirt to signify his importance in his tribe. Cody likes to wear his stylish electron hairstyle, and dons a blue hair lock to match his outfit. Thanx i love u gregoree Thanx i love u gregoree, or simply called Greg, is a clumsy Pygmy who is almost never serious, much to the chagrin of Cody. Greg, being a born clown, is a disaster for his tribe. Once, he threw their precious wood into the sea because it was on fire! Greg wears an inner tube, which washed up on their island one day. He wears a pretty pendant that he adores for its shininess. He braids his hair and dons bones on the side of his head. Greg's hair is cut in a triangular fashion. He holds up his braids with special rings crafted by Cody and Jason. Jason Jason is a generous Pygmy who always assists others in need of help. Sadly, he is frequently injured from a variety of accidents. He has arachnophobia and apiphobia/melissophobia, which are the fears of spiders and bees. Unlike regular Pygmies, Jason has the excellent luck to find Oogles on the beach. he once had long hair, but he snipped it with his dagger. Jason used to have a dream of being a rock star, but his unattractive hair caused him to give up his dream. Ice Island Sir Geoffrey Frost of Midwinter Sir Geoffrey Frost of Midwinter is heir to the throne of Winterfall, the arctic lands far to the North. Unfortunately, the ice flow Sir Geoffrey Frost lived on broke off one thunderous night, and carried him far south, hundreds of miles - to the islands. He built a home from the few resources he had, which essentially was snow, and planted and nurtured a small tree his father had given to him not long before his mysterious journey. Due to Sir Geoffrey's care and attention (and magical powers of winter) , the ice flow remained whole, despite the burning sun. And thus, the Ice Island was born. Father Fishmas (Winner) he pygmies were always giving gifts to the Gods. Coconuts, fishes, cooked dodos, you name it. But all they got in return were lightning zaps and hurricanes. One day, a merciful God decided to create Father Fishmas. Each year, he would turn up while the pygmies were sleeping, and give them a fish to eat. This started centuries ago, and is still going on now. Father Fishmas works throughout the year to make sure the fish supply is enough to feed the thousands of pygmies worldwide. He lives under the Ice Island, created by his dear friend Sir Geoffrey Frost of Midwinter, in a secret workshop. Graveyard Island Birdy Birdy is a Pygmy who's actually pretty smart, but firmly convinced he's a dodo with a rare condition that makes him featherless and therefore prevents flight. He wears a dodo suit made of real dodo down and beak and all that. Weebler Island Liika Liika is a pygmy based off Link, from the Legend of Zelda game. Liiga one day found a triforce symbol on his arm, and he donned mysterious green clothes and started to hack at leaves, with green jewels randomly popping out. All pygmies regard Liiga as a lunatic. Likes: Grass, so he can chop at it. Dislikes: No grass Frankenpygmy (Winner) Frankenpygmy was one day left on the Ape Altar, and was struck by lightning. He then turned into a mysterious green creature, that looked kind of like a Zombie. Now, Frankenpygmy spends his time scaring everyone that appears on Graveyard Island, which is now his new home. Likes: Pink fluffy ponies Dislikes: Yellow things and lightning Heroogabrine Heroogabrine once took a diamond pickaxe out of the Weapon Rack and was never the same since. Dislikes: Dirt Challenge 4 - selddiR (Riddles) In this challenge, a grand total of seven riddles were introduced to each team. The riddles are a variety of codes and puzzles, ranging from military codes to anagrams to translation/literary puzzles to Morse code to numeric/translation puzles and even a deoxyribonucleic acid decoding puzzle. In the end, Sand Island received a five point deduction penalty for zero effort, Graveyard Island took home 2.5 points for missing questions 1 and 5, Rock Island and Weebler Island both earned a satisfactory 4 points, and Ice Island won the big whopper - 8 points (bumping them to first place) and an extra God Power: Double Up. Challenge #5 - Quiz (Cancelled) This special challenge was supposed to be a timed quiz for answering test questions. Originally 50, just 30 questions about Pocket God will be asked in a span of 15 minutes, all of them related to the iOS version, its sequel, the Facebook version, and other Pocket God aspects. The quiz was eventually cancelled. Challenge #6 - State of the Island (Cancelled) In this challenge, members attempted to write a sastisfactory State of the Island post on a fictional update of their choice. The teams can submit anything, as long as the "update" contains a title, an icon, a fictional screenshot, and a SOTI post. In the end, this challenge was cancelled. Challenge #7 - Scattergories (Cancelled) Based off the hit game by Hasbro, Scattegories is a fun challenge where teams form ambiguous words. Each team chooses a word that starts with a predetermined letter, and if their answer is so common that another team has a duplicate answer, they don't earn points. Any unique answer earns a point. No points were awarded for this challenge because it was cancelled prematurely. Challenge #? - The Posting Competition (Cancelled) The Posting Competition is a leaked challenge that never took place. Results The Battle of the Islands was sadly ended prematurely. In the end, three teams took home Oogle prizes, and all teams nurtured exciting memories and new bonds of friendship. Tigermouse and Jamesbond007 both received 1,500 Oogles apiece for earning a total of 23 points. Weebler and SuperPygmy took home 1,000 Oogles apiece for conjuring a close 21 points. Gregory and Rockstar599 earned 15 points and 800 Oogles each. Ninjamonkey3 and FusionFall123, despite an utter lack of contributions, received 800 Oogles apiece for just being in Rock Island. The other two teams, Graveyard Island and Sand Island, did not receive an Oogle prize, but they had fond memories of teamwork as a prize. Category:Pocket God Forums